


Time's Forever Frozen Still

by velvetjinx



Series: Photographs [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, cliffhanger sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Picks up where the last one left off. Chris has to go to work, so Sebastian goes back to his cousin's and does some soul searching.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ria is AMAZING, y'all. This series wouldn't exist without her encouragement. 
> 
> Sticking with Sebastian's PoV for now because it suits my purposes. 
> 
> For more extensive notes, see part one. 
> 
> Next part is already written so will be posted soon.

Sebastian can't believe it. Chris is hot, caring, an amazing fuck, _and_ he can cook. Fair enough, steak, baked potato and green beans isn't the hardest dish to get right, but it's still all cooked to perfection, and after they've finished eating they sit in Chris's living room chatting over their beers. 

"So did you always plan to work in your dad's garage?" Sebastian asks, before taking a long drink of his beer. 

Chris seems to think about it for a second, before replying hesitantly, "I guess it was on the cards. I mean, my dad was happy for me to do whatever, and I got a scholarship to Berkeley, but I realised I didn't really know what I wanted to do so I didn't go, and ended up working in the garage to make some money. That was four years ago and to be honest I'm happy there. I love working on cars, and one day I'd like to go into restoration, but this is definitely enough for now." He shrugs, smiling. "So are you planning on being gainfully employed while you're here?"

Sebastian laughs. "I don't think my cousin is going to let me away with being idle while I stay with him. He'll probably get me working in his antique shop, although hopefully he won't want me to deal with customers or dealers."

"So what _will_ you do?"

"I don't know. I suppose I will have to deal with customers but I can't see Peter being happy with me because I'm not a great haggler."

"You'll do fine," Chris says reassuringly, and leans over to kiss him. They both put their beer bottles on the coffee table as the kiss deepens, and it's not long before Sebastian is hard, his cock tenting his jeans. 

"Bedroom?" he asks a little breathlessly, and Chris nods. 

He follows Chris through the short hallway, and as soon as they're through the door they both start stripping. Chris finishes first and dives on the bed, crying, "I win!" in a ridiculously smug tone. 

"Yes, but what do you win?" Sebastian asks playfully, pulling off his boxers and joining Chris on the bed. 

"I win so I get to suck your cock and then get fucked!" Chris grins, and Sebastian laughs, joy welling up in his chest. 

"Sounds like an excellent plan to me." He props himself up with some pillows at his back and gestures towards his hard, leaking cock. "Well?" 

Chris smirks, then slides down the bed beside him before practically swallowing his cock. The only thing that stops his hips from flying up off the bed is that Chris had the foresight to hold them down. Chris's tongue is fluttering against the head of his cock as he swallows around him and Sebastian's head thunks back against the headboard. 

He opens his eyes again pretty quickly though as Chris starts bobbing his head and sucking in earnest, because this is a sight too hot not to watch. Watching Chris's mouth around his cock is like all his Christmases come at once and good goddamn the man has a mouth like a fucking Hoover. 

He lasts a whole three minutes before crying out, "Stop, fuck, Chris you've got to stop or I'm going to come." Chris lets his cock go with a pop and grins up at him. 

"You taste really good," he says, his voice sounding completely fucked out, before crawling up the bed to kiss Sebastian deeply. Sebastian licks the taste of himself out of Chris's mouth hungrily, and Chris pulls back, laughing. "So how do you want me?" he asks, fluttering his eyelashes in a pretense of coyness. Sebastian has to laugh with him at that. 

"I think...I think I want you on your back again, mostly 'cause I really want to watch your face when you come with my cock inside you," Sebastian says thoughtfully, and Chris groans. 

"Yeah, okay." They rearrange themselves so Chris is on his back and Sebastian is lying beside him, then Sebastian reaches over to get the lube and a condom. He slicks up his fingers, then kisses Chris as he starts to open him up. He takes his time, partly as revenge for earlier, partly because he gets completely lost in kissing Chris, and partly because, well, who _wouldn't_ want to see Chris all laid out, naked and hard, begging desperately to be fucked?

Eventually, however, Chris is more than ready, and his begging is becoming almost incoherent, so Sebastian takes pity on him (and himself; his cock is leaking all over the sheets from the noises Chris is making and the feel of his tight ass squeezing his fingers). He pulls his fingers out gently and rolls on the condom before slicking up his cock. Chris spreads his legs, tucking a pillow under his hips and looking so wanton that Sebastian isn't convinced he couldn't come just from the sight of him. 

But then he's lining himself up and pushing in, watching the different expressions flit across Chris's face as he does so. Once his hips are pressed against Chris's ass he pauses, waiting for Chris to adjust. 

Chris takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly, then nods, opening his eyes to look up at Sebastian. They're filled with such naked emotion that Sebastian's hips stutter as he moves, overwhelmed by the feelings building in his chest. 

He fucks Chris slowly, trying to make it last, leaning down to kiss him as he moves. His dogtags are brushing against Chris's chest on every thrust and Chris is making the most delicious noises every time Sebastian swivels his hips just so. Sebastian wants this to last so much, wants to stay inside Chris forever, but he's been worked up since they were on the sofa. So he speeds up, angling his thrusts so he keeps hitting that spot inside Chris. He moves his weight to one hand, bringing the other up so he can touch Chris's cock, but before he reaches it Chris's eyes go wide and "oh my god, _fuck_ ," Chris comes. 

"Fuck, Chris, you..." Is all Sebastian manages before his own orgasm overtakes him and he cries out, burying his face in Chris's shoulder as he exhales in short breaths. 

He looks up, and as soon as his eyes meet Chris's they both start to laugh. 

"I can't believe..." Sebastian begins. 

"Never come without being touched before, _fuck_ , Sebastian. What you do to me," Chris says, something like wonder in his tone. Feeling unbearably smug, Sebastian gently pulls out, getting up to dispose of the condom before climbing back into bed next to Chris. They kiss for a while, gentle kisses, neither one of them moving to deepen them, before Chris rolls over, his back to Sebastian, and Sebastian moulds his body to Chris's back, his hand resting on Chris's chest. 

"Sleep now?" he asks, yawning, and Chris nods as he sets his alarm and puts his phone back on the bedside cabinet. 

"Sleep now." And Sebastian does, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

***

It seems like he's only just gone to sleep, but there's a noise insistently pressing at the edges of his consciousness. 

"Wha the fuck izzat?" he slurs, and hears Chris laugh. 

"It's my alarm," he says, leaning over to kiss Sebastian gently. "Go back to sleep."

The noise has stopped now, so Sebastian does what he's told. When he wakes up again, Chris is gone, but there's a note on the kitchen table. 

_Hey, you,_

_You were completely out when I left! Guess I must have worn you out. Cereal and bowl in the cupboard, milk in the fridge, spoon in the drawer. Help yourself._

_You probably have stuff to do today since you said Peter was getting back from his trip this morning, but I'd love to see you later. I finish at six so come round any time after that if you want to._

_I hope you want to._

_Chris_

Sebastian smiles at the note, absentmindedly slipping it into the pocket of his jeans before fixing himself a bowl of Cheerios. He eats them quickly, before loading the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, and going back through to the bedroom to get his shirt and socks. He finishes dressing, then slips his shoes on and leaves, making sure the door locks when he closes it. 

The Sunday morning air is brisk and fresh, and he enjoys the walk back to Peter's. He lets himself in with his key, and discovers his cousin in the living room surrounded by boxes. 

"Hey, Peter," he says cheerfully. "Successful trip?"

Peter nods, then looks at him closely. "What has happened to you? You look," he gestures, "different. Happier than you did when you arrived."

"Do I?" Sebastian asks, aiming for nonchalance and landing about six miles away. 

"You do. Did you...?" Peter's face splits in a grin. "Who is the lucky guy?"

"What? I don't... Oh fine. It's Chris," Sebastian says. He doesn't know why he tried lying to Peter; Peter has a nose for the truth. 

"Chris? Chris who?"

"Works at the garage? He, uh, fixed my bike and, well..."

Peter nods. "I know him well. He's a good guy. Fixed my van once and was very reasonable." His gaze turns piercing. "Have you told him about New York?"

Sebastian exhales heavily. "Not yet. I want to, but..."

"You should tell him," Peter says gently. "He would understand. As I say, he's a good guy. Although I might still have to give him a warning."

"What? No!"

"I'm kidding. Maybe. Where is he just now?"

"At work."

"And I take it you stayed at his last night?" Peter's look is too knowing, and Sebastian blushes. 

"Yes, I did," he says, a little defiantly. 

"And will you stay there tonight?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Probably. Is that okay?"

Peter laughs. "That's fine. The less you're here the more space I have for my junk."

Sebastian smiles. "So since I find myself with some time on my hands just now...need any help?"

***

The day goes quickly as Sebastian learns how to sort and price new inventory, and soon it's almost six. Peter notices him looking at his watch and smiles. 

"Go on then, go and meet your Chris."

"Is that okay? I don't want to abandon you in the middle of this..."

"It's fine," Peter reassures him. "Far be it from me to keep young lovers apart." Sebastian blushes and leaves to the sound of Peter's raucous laughter. 

He takes the bike to Chris's this time, parking in the spot Chris had pointed out to him the night before. He checks his watch - five past six - and wonders if he's seeming too eager, but finds that, actually, he doesn't really care. He buzzes Chris's apartment number, and smiles when Chris picks up. "Hey, it's me," he says into the intercom, and Chris doesn't reply, just presses the button to unlock the door. 

Sebastian takes the stairs to the apartment two at a time, and barely knocks on the door before Chris opens it and pulls him inside, kisses him breathless. 

"Fuck, I've wanted to do that all day," he laughs when they finally break apart, and Sebastian grins. 

"Me too. So what are you feeding me, wench?"

"Wench?" Chris looks at him in mock outrage. "For that you can cook your own dinner."

"Nooo, I'm sorry, I'll be good!" Sebastian laughs. 

"Okay then. Well I was thinking some kind of pasta with chicken in it?"

Sounds good to me."

"Want to help?"

"Of course," Sebastian replies, although his cookery skills only extend to reheating and, like, pop tarts. But he follows Chris's instructions to the letter and soon they're sitting down to eat what turns out to be really tasty pasta. As they eat, Chris tells him about his day at the garage, and Sebastian in turn talks about all he'd learned from his cousin. 

When they finish, Chris gets up and holds out a hand. "Bedroom?" he asks, eyebrows raised, but Sebastian shakes his head as he stands, leading Chris through to the living room instead and pulling him down onto the sofa. 

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh-kay. Did I do something wrong?" Chris looks worried, and Sebastian shakes his head quickly. 

"No, nothing like that. I just." He takes a deep breath. "I need to tell you about why I left New York. I need...I have to tell you. About Jason."


End file.
